


Not a conversation

by MinecraftSmut



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fucking in the Syndicate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ship these two okay, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftSmut/pseuds/MinecraftSmut
Summary: Ranboo asks to have a conversation with Niki alone. Yeah it's not a conversation he wants.I spent two days on this please read.NOTE: I DO NOT SHIP THE IRL RANBOO AND NIHACHU/NIKI, THIS IS THEIR MINECRAFT CHARACTERS/THE CHARACTERS THEY RP AS.(Changed to underage tag as I thought Ranboo was older. Thanks to comment who pointed this out^^. Irl ages I know shouldn't matter alot since I don't ship irl, but the characters they do Rp as may have same ages. If they don't let me know.)
Relationships: Ranboo/Niki | Nihachu
Kudos: 12





	Not a conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!💗✨

"I say we go investigate this snow village or whatever it might be," Techno said staring at the members of the Syndicate around the meeting table, everyone sat in their wooden chairs.

They nodded in agreement. They didn't know what this could be and Niki was the only one out of them who had seen it.

Techno rose from his seat adjusting his long pink ponytail slightly, doing the same for the boar skull that covered the top half of his face. Philza also rose, stretching his dark gray wings out before lowering them agasint his back once again.

Ranboo adjusted his tie, a nervous habit. 

He looked over to see Niki, she was standing and smiling. Of course she was. She was almost always so happy. It made his heart swell. They hadn't had a moment together in forever. Due to everything that had happened and how new things seem to keep coming at them.

He knew the last moment they had had together, it had been just some simple kisses but it got to more than just that. Ranboo had gotten to see Niki's naked body, feel her soft skin, and feel the warmth of her nether regions on his own. It had proven to make their relationship even stronger, and he missed it. He tried to clear his head of those lewd thoughts as they were going to investigate a village, he didn't need a boner for that. 

His body however thought differently. His mind as much as he wished it wasn't was now being filled with images of Niki's body. Her soft breasts and their light pink and perky nipples. Her beautiful soft pussy and her sensitive clit, that had swollen with lust and arousel at the touches she had received from Ranboo, which had also turned Ranboo on seeing what he was able to do to Niki. His now hardening cock was fuled with these thoughts and images swirling in his head like a whirlpool in the ocean.

"Ranboo!"

Ranboo shook his head and came out of his lewd trance at hearing his name be called.

"Uh... Yeah? Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you."

"We called you a couple of times mate, are you coming already?"

He now recognized the voice as Phil's. He was the only one who hadn't gotten up from his chair yet and it was probably a good thing he thought as he looked under the table, at the bulge now in his pants. Fucking perfect.

"Actually," He said but froze on what to say next, the gears not turing in his brain.

"Actually what," Techno said. His voice a bit on the annoyed side, as if to say 'can we just go already?'

"Actually...... I wanted to talk with Niki real quick. Alone, just for a few minutes or so."

"Ranboo we-"

"Techno, give them a moment. This organization is new to them, they can talk and let off some emotions for a few moments if they would like to, or need to."

Techno sighed, Phil was probaly right. "Fine. We'll be outside. Come when you're done."

Philza and Techno left and Niki and Ranboo watch them leave.

"Soooo Ranboo what's this about?" Niki said when she knew they were out of the room completely.

Ranboo stood up now. Hopeful Niki wouldn't see his bulge, well at least not yet.

He quickly walked over to her and before she could say anything he immediately kissed her deeply. Niki was understandably confused at first but welcomed her boyfriend's kiss. He pushed his tongue against her lips, asking for premssion to enter her mouth and explore it. Niki parted her lips slightly but it was enough for Ranboo to enter his tongue, he explored her mouth finding her own tongue and mixing them together, tasting each other. 

They kept this going as they carefully moved towards the table of the Syndicate's meeting room. Their arms now wrapped against each other, Niki gripping onto Ranboo's back and Ranboo keeping her body close.

Ranboo pushed Niki against the table until she was on her back. They stopped briefly for a moment as they helped each other take off their heavy Netherite armor, carefully putting it down on the floor as to not create any loud noises, Philza and Techno were right outside and this wasn't something they wanted to be walked in on while doing, not at all.

Niki's hands left Ranboo's back and she layed them out stretched above her head, they were now against the table as well, a slight hot blush crept across her face. Ranboo's hands also moved down. 

He grabbed her hips and that's when Niki pulled away, Ranboo back his face away from hers, he hadn't done something wrong had he? Niki grabbed Ranboo's tie hashly, pulling it so his face was now back, right in front of her's.

"Ranboo. I noticed the bulge, is this going where I think it is?"

"If you wouldn't mind it. I love you and I need it, I'm so hard."

"I'm wet. We gotta make it quick tough, Techno doesn't seem to have some patience, and I don't want him walking in on this, and I don't think you do either."

"Oh no."

Niki giggled and it sounded so damn cute, Ranboo was a bit ahshamed that it had went straight to his dick.

"What do you want to do," Ranboo asked.

"Sit on the floor and then we will get to it."

Ranboo did as he was told and Niki slowly joined him down on the floor.

She lowered herself down till she was right in front of Ranboo's clothed cock, now it was Ranboo's tune to have a hot blush on his face. Niki's skillful hands quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down. Ranboo groaned a bit as his hot cock was met by the cold air of the room. His cock had sprung free, fully hard and leaking pre cum. 

Niki lifted her shirt not taking it off, but having it ofd enough ro reval her soft breasts and hard nippels that Ranboo had felt and even sucked on before.

"Mmm you're so horny Boo."

Ranboo didn't like that she had used the nickname but at the moment it didn't really matter at all to him.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't have lube, so I'm gonna use an alternative for it."

Niki licked her lips and quickly wrapped them around the head of his cock, sucking hard. Ranboo let out another groan trying his best to keep quiet, he didn't know how much Phil and Techno would be able to hear.

Niki bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Her tongue tracing lines all over it. Ranboo couldn't keep a groan quiet as Niki finally took him deep, to the back of her throat, his hips bucked slightly and Niki let out a moan of her own, vibrations went against Ranboo's cock thanks to the action.

"Fuck, Niki."

Niki locked eyes with him and smiled. She loved how good she could make Ranboo feel, and she knew he always did the same for her. She popped her mouth off of his cock for a moment to lick a long trail on the bottom of his cock before putting it back into her mouth. Her tongue payed attention to his head for a while, it was sensitive for Ranboo, she had found that out when she first had given him a blowjob. She deep throated it once again, it had taken he a while to get use to it, but Ranbok had helped her to get better at her gaga reflex, and he was bald he had. His cock felt so good when Niki had it down her warm wet throat. Ranboo fought the urge to grasp Niki's hair and pull her down, keeping her on his cock.

Deciding his cock was lubed well enough Niki pulled off slowly with a slight whine from Ranboo, a thin line of saliva connected the two before breaking.

"Niki...."

"Sorry. I knew that probably felt so good for you, but I wanted some pleasure to, I'm as wet as you are hard."

"Come on my lap, please," Ranboo said grabbing her hand.

"Oh, okay."

Ranboo helped Niki onto his lap. She sat behind his cock, pressed against his chest.

"Want help taking off your pants and panties," Ranboo asked, his hands at her waist.

"Sure."

Carefully yet quickly Ranboo slipped off her pants, she moved her legs slightly a few times so they could slip off completely, they did same for her panties. When Ranboo finished slipping her panties off he noticed Niki undoing his tie.

"Undressing me to?"

Niki gave a small laugh, "I'm not going to be the only naked one here."

Ranboo gave a small laugh in a reply.

Niki undid his tie and threw it a short distance onto their now pile of clothes. Ranboo was able to take off his own black jacket as Niki unbuttoned his white undershirt. His chest now bared.

Niki smiled and looked him in the eyes s she moved her hips to grind her pussy on his cock, which was as hard as stone. Niki felt like she had a river in her Nether region. Ranboo bucked his hips slightly. 

Ranboo grabbed her chin, causing her to stop her grinding and to bare some of her neck, which Ranboo immediately attacked. He licked her warm neck, Niki let out a small gasp at the feeling. Ranboo began to suck on it, still licking in between, beginning to leave a small hickey, thankfully she had clothes and armor to cover it. Niki grabbed Ranboo's white and balck hair, grabbing and making Raboo pull back, stopping the attack on her neck.

"Ranboo, fuck me, pleaswr" She said breathless, she needed this so bad.

Ranboo grabbed the back of her head, pressing a kiss again her lips "Of course."

Ranboo lifted her body slightly upward, moving his cock to be right under her wet pussy.

"Ready?" He asked to which Niki nodded quickky.

He now brought her slowly down onto his cock, inch after inch disappeared inside her until she had hit his pelvis, all of his cock now inside her, filling her and making her feel full.

Niki let out a moan as she clenched around the cock inside her, now she was glad she had gotten it lubed up before, tough the wetness in her pussy probably would have worked as well.

"Fuck Niki you're tight, shit."

Niki once again wrapped her arms around his back, keeping him close.

"Ranboo, move please."

Ranboo did as she said, he grabbed her soft ass, giving it a small spank to which Niki let out a pleasured gasp. He bounced her slowly up and down on his cock, stretching out her pussy with each thrust.

"Ah, Ranboo," Niki moaned, she tighted her grip on his back and spread her legs a bit, making more room for Ranboo to work. 

Ranboo focused on his thrusts but also wanted to focus on Niki's flushed face. She was in pleasure town and so was he. The damp warmness of her pussy wrapped around his cock felt so damn good, better than he remembered from last time that they had fucked.

"Ranboo, F-Faster please," Niki moaned out.

Ranboo was quick to start a faster pace with his thrusts, not quite pounding into Niki but enough where Niki has to bite down on her hand to keep louder noises from escaping her.

Ranboo also tried to keep in his own loud noises. His groans weren't that loud but they could end up being so. He tried to keep as many in as he could but they would slip out alot.

Last time they had done this, Ranboo had found that sweet spot inside of Niki and he wanted to do that again. When he had kept hitting it, Niki had practically cried out in pleasure on every thrust.

And just like that, he did it again. His cock hit the spot inside of Niki.

"Ranboo!" Niki cried out, a tiny bit to loud but it didn't seem to matter to either of them at the moment.

"Ranboo oh fuck right there!"

"Ah, mm the spot fell good Niki?"

"Yes! Oh god."

Ranboo smiled when he saw Niki's eyes, watering with pleasure, good she was so sexy and hot, he really had needed this.

"Ah ah, R-Ranboo."

"Mmm yeah?"

"I'm close ah ah fuck, oh god I'm mmm close."

Ranboo groaned at that, realizing his own orgasm approaching as well. Niki could feel her orgasm, she was about to cum any second now. 

A few final thrusts to her sweet spot sent her over the egde to finally.

She moaned out as he pussy clenched hard around Ranboo's cock, which in turn led Ranboo over the edge into his own orgasm as well.

Ranboo came, filling Niki's pussy with his seed. Niki's pussy was still clenched on his cock, seeming to milk it now for all it had to give.

They both came down from their high, breathing heavily.

After a few seconds Ranboo was the first to speak, "Probaly should have pulled out," he said.

"You're fine, feels good, nice and warm," Niki said, pausing a couple of times to breath in between her words.

"We should get cleaned up and go, Phil and Techno have been waiting long enough."

"Oh, I forgot about those two," Ranboo joked.

Niki gave a breathless laugh at that.

They let go of each other and Ranboo helped Niki to get up. They found a box of tissues and Niki was able to wiped some of the cum from her pussy. They both agreed they would take a shower when they got the chance.

They quickly got dressed,Niki helping to tie Ranboo's tie.

They also put on their Netherite armor, before he could put on his Netherite helmet Niki gave Ranboo a quick peck on his cheek.

They tried to act cool and look normal, not like they just had amazing sex as they walked out to join Techno and Phil.

"There you two are, what took you so long?"

"We," Ranboo paused, not knowing what to say.

"Got a little distracted," Niki finshed for him, boy was he thankful for that.

"How did I guess. We better go noe though, Techno is impatient."

"I am. I don't get how you people can talk for that long."

"Hey, sometimes conversations can really go somewhere," Niki said looking at Ranboo knowingly.

Ranboo smiled, yeah, they really can go somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy? I don't write smut much so I hope you did. I ship these to okay 👉👈 
> 
> can I please have more of them from other amazing writers on this site? Smut of fluff idc I need fuel.


End file.
